


You'll finally be mine... (Red K Supercorp Story)

by SeriesAddixt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e07 Tremors, F/F, Fortress of Solitude, NSFW, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Smut, brain left the chat, red k, rough, why did I do this?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesAddixt/pseuds/SeriesAddixt
Summary: Lee thinks she can hurt Kara by infecting her with the red K, so she wouldn't be controlling herself and potentially do something bad, that she would never forgive herself, but it don’t really go as she thought it would...All feedback is appreciated! Hope you´ll enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 204





	1. So we can finally be on the same side, together...

**Author's Note:**

> *Set in 5x07, fortress*

The ice-cold space of the fortress is heated up by the fight that is taking place there. Not with Rama Khan, that one is over. One even worse has just begun, it´s one between two former best friends. So many words exchanged, so many tears on the floor, so many reproofs in the air. Kara´s sky-blue eyes wide in shock and full of tears are fixated on Lena. It feels like a stranger is standing before her now…She doesn’t recognize her,…her lovable Lena is gone.

Kara just found out the harsh truth. Lena knew, she knew much sooner than Kara told her. Now she feels the same pain and hurt Lena felt for weeks, maybe even months! She needs a moment to let it all sink in, but Lena doesn´t grant her one.

_“I killed my brother for you! …for our friends! Don´t you understand what you’ve done?!?”_

Hearing Lena screaming those words, Kara realizes there’s nothing she could possibly say to set things right. Still she takes a step closer to Lena while reaching out for her.

_“Lena…I-”_

But before she can continue she’s cut off by Lena.

_“You made me a murderer…”_

Kara’s heart breaks into thousands of little pieces with this revelation. She has no more words. Who would have? The most painful thing is, that somehow Kara knows that it’s not a lie, at least not completely. How could she apologize for such thing? After a while Lena breaks the agonizing silence. Her voice is so cold and numb, it’s scary how calm she sounds.

_“There’s no grand speech to make all this better, huh?”_

She speaks mockingly, hurting Kara even more. Kara lowers her eyes to the ground, in shame and misery.

_“No? I thought so… You know....I knew I shouldn´t have started trusting people again, but then…there was you, so sweet and kind…with all the -I´ll always be your friend and I´ll always protect you-“_

Kara hurt her and now with every another word Lena is paying back,…brutally.

_“Was lying about who you were a part of protecting me?!? Making me a fool so many times was to protect me?!?”_

Another deep gash into Kara’s heart, she knows how wrong she was and regrets it greatly.

_“But you made me finally understand that I can´t rely on others, no matter how innocent they might look like at first. I can’t wait for them to fix things for me, because at the end of the day we are all alone and it’s up to us to change things for ourselves. And so will I. With this one button I'll change everything...”_

With that last sentence she pulls out a little button from her pocket, but before she can press said button, a little appeal escapes from Kara’s lips.

_“Please Lena, don´t…”_

_”Don´t what? What do you think I am going to do?”_

_“I-…Are you...are you going to kill me?”_

Kara’s voice is shaking, her breathing is so shallow, her heart beating like crazy.

_“You are unbelievable! That´s what you think of me!?!?... Huh”_

Lena shakes her head in comprehension. At last Kara’s words proved what she had suspected. Kara always talks how she see Lena for her, but reality is that she can’t see past the Luthor name, she never could. Not even after all the times Lena showed her she didn’t want to be like them, she still thinks the worst of her.

Lena comes closer, so her words can resonate in Kara’s ears even more intensively.

_“You know what? You would wish to be dead, trust me, but that would be too easy… and merciful.”_

A little smile appears on her face.

_“I really think you would prefer to die…but eventually you'll thank me,… because I'm gonna finally set you free. I´m gonna show the world who you really are...what you really want and secretly desire.”_

For a quite time now, Lena was searching for a way to hurt Kara with something stronger than just words or kryptonite… She was looking into Kara’s life before the two of them met and she found a period when Kara was infected with **red** kryptonite, that’s it! Oh, Kara would definitely never wanna come back to it, when her deepest wants were brought to the light and the savage hidden inside of her became visible.

As a genius Lena is, she easily discovered how to manufacture the red K. She knew infecting Kara with it was a perfect way to crush her. Although she wasn’t sure what it will exactly do, she knew Kara won’t be nice and definitely do something, that she’ll regret when she gets back to her old self. Then she will hate herself more than anything else. Letting Kara’s true nature show was the perfect revenge.

Kara doesn´t realize what Lena has prepared for her, but she’s scared of what Lena could do, so she starts begging her:

_“Lena, please don't do anything you'll regret, you can still choose to go the right way. You can still be good.”_

She doesn’t listen to her. Her mind is made up. Kara can´t change it. No one could.

_“We both know that's not true, you'll never look at me the same, not after all I've done.”_

Kara closes her eyes, not being able to look at what Lena has become. She knows it’s her fault, she broke her. She broke her mind, soul and most importantly… her heart and she doesn’t even know.

_“If I don't deserve redemption, at least I'll take you down with me.”_

Kara senses there’s no bringing her Lena back, but despite that she tries one last time.

_“Please...you do deserve redemption, of course you do. Please let me help you, y- you are better than this...”_

All this, Kara’s words…just infuriate Lena even more. If she could, she would shut Kara´s mouth by force, but she knows she wouldn’t be able to, so she does it with her words.

 _“No! You don´t get to say who I am now!_ _Or ever! Admit it! You never saw anything more than a Luthor! You didn't give me any other chance!...”_

Kara wants to fight back, but through the tears it’s not that easy..

_“Maybe… maybe it looked like I didn´t, but I can still change that! I can...”_

Lena shakes her head. _“You still don't get it,…do you? I looked up to you, I adored you…Kara for fucks sake I loved you!”_

Tears escape from her eyes with that last sentence, she was trying so hard to stop them, but she just couldn’t. Finally she admitted something that has been torturing her mind for so long, maybe from the first time Kara showed up at her office alone. So beautiful and innocent asking for her help… but then? Kara just used her, over and over, like everyone else in her life. She never trusted her enough to share who she was, because she was afraid that Lena would turn against her.

 _“Yet still,...you treated me like a villain...”_ Says Lena so calmly, it’s actually disturbing. _“So, I became one and now? Now I'll make you one too, so we can finally be on the same side, together..._ _“_

As she says that she presses the button and the whole room is instantly filled with red light. Kara’s beautiful blue eyes are in a matter of seconds swapped for ruby-coloured ones and few veins on her arms and neck start glowing bright red. Lena stands there without moving and slowly swallows knowing that it worked. The red kryptonite worked and suddenly there was a different version of Kara standing before her.

So ravishing yet frightening. How is possible that her body appears even more stunning, her eyes so hypnotizing and her gaze is somehow more powerful and so consuming. She’s like something Lena has never seen. She’s well aware that Kara could just tear her apart, right here, right now. She feels fear, but also excitement? She can literally die any second and she’s horny?!? How the fuck?!!

_“Oh God...”_

She almost forgets how to breathe as Kara comes closer and slowly raises her right hand and gently touches Lena´s cheek while her other hand reaches for her waist. Heart rate? Lena’s has to be over 200, but she still tries to keep her poker face. Even though the touch it's delicate, she feels how powerful Kara’s hands are. Lena opens her mouth but before she can say anything, Kara´s finger lands on her lips, showing her whose turn it is. Kara´s voice is still soft, but strange in some way, bitter sweet…

_„You know…I’ve been dreaming about this for a while. **You.** “ _

Say WHAT now? Dreaming? For a while? About… ME?! Lena’s head is spinning like after a bottle of fine wine.

Kara slowly pulls her a little closer. So close, they are only few inches apart. Kara runs her finger down Lena's cheek.

_“These soft features of your face.”_

Their eyes meet. Lena surprisingly gets lost in these new ones just the same as in the blue ones. It´s something about Kara's eyes, something that’s always been there, so strange but familiar and it always makes Lena forget the world around her.

Kara´s finger moves to Lena´s lower lip.

_“Your kissable lips.”_

With that Kara clears away the distance between them by pulling Lena into a kiss. If Lena didn’t forget how to breathe earlier, she definitely did now. But who needs air when they are finally kisses by the person they wanted for so long?

Kara kisses her hungrily, intensively, passionately. It feels like Lena´s melting, more and more as Kara deepens the kiss. When Kara eventually breaks the kiss, Lena feels grief and emptiness… she wants more! Kara tugs little strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear and softly whispers: _“You were right, my love. We can finally be together, just you and me. Free of all of the pain we caused each other.”_


	2. Wh- what just happened?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to write this kinda stuff, oooops and it's killing me that I even started.

Lena wishes for more, more of Kara and her lips,… **NO!** Her brain is functioning again…well, sort of.

It’s wrong, this is not her! This shouldn’t have happened! Any of this… Her mind is certain, but the words just can’t come out of her mouth as she would like them to.

_“I…why did you…wh- what just happened?!?”_

A smirk shows on Kara’s face, hearing Lena falter.

_“Oh please, don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.”_

At once Lena’s face turns red in embarrassment, she knows that’s true, but she still can’t apprehend what happened. Her ex-best friend who she … turned evil just kissed her. What?

_“I thought… that you would just crush me, for everything I’ve done to you...”_

To be fair she didn’t lie, she didn’t see that coming… It’s not something she expected, from all the possible scenarios, one where Kara kisses her was not on Lena’s list of what could happen. She takes a little step back, thinking maybe Kara was just messing with her before and one of petrifying scenarios is going to start now.

_“You don’t have to be afraid of me, I could never hurt you, my love.”_

Kara pulls Lena back in, with both of her hands ending up on her waist to hold her close, maybe even closer than before. She needs to be touching her, she can’t help it. She needs to feel… Lena, as she wanted for so long.

Kara’s grip is making Lena go crazy, … it’s firm but pleasing, more protective then threatening.

_“I just wanted to show you, that I love you... oh, how much I love you.”_

Fuck…Did she say that? Isn’t all of this just a dream? What is happening right now ?!!??!

_“What?! Love?”_

Kara’s face is left in surprise.

 _“_ _Didn’t you know that, you were the one I desired?”_ She grinds. “ _Of course you didn’t... Old Kara was too afraid to even admit it, not yet to take what she really wanted and it has always been **you**.”_

She’s ready to do whatever it takes to make Lena hers. And at the end of this night she shall be hers, only hers. The pressure of her hands on Lena’s waist gets more intense, intimidatingly possessive. Heart is telling Lena just to kiss Kara again, to give up to this moment and don’t mind the consequences, but her mind is still protesting. This is **NOT** your Kara! 

_“Me? I-”_

Kara’s finger once again stops Lena.

_“Shh... I know that you like me too,… After all you kissed me back.”_

She smiles softly, almost like **her** Kara.

_”We both know it… You just need to admit it, my love…”_

_“I- I do.”_

_“Good… now, you want me, don’t you?”_

_“Kara I-”_

Ummm, actually? She wants nothing more. She wants KARA. Her whole body is craving Kara's touch, she yearns to feel the blonde’s lips on hers, and she needs more… Her body at last wins over her mind, she gathers up all courage and presses herself against Kara kissing her. The kiss is messy and hot, their bodies are closer than ever. Finally.

_“I wanna hear it.”_

Says Kara softly against Lena’s lips.

_“Yes! I do. I want yo-”_

She doesn’t finish her sentence, because Kara’s lips don’t give her chance to. Lena wants this moment to last forever, nothing else matters anymore. It’s just her and Kara, two of them standing in the middle of the fortress, with theirs lips locked together. Blonde unties Lena’s hair that has been combed into a ponytail. Making her brown locks fall on her coat, which Kara promptly rips off, revealing that Lena is wearing tight red shirt underneath it. Shirt so tight, it's showing all her curves perfectly.

_“There are other ways to keep you warm.”_

_“Oh, yeah?”_

Teases Lena, not knowing what those two words just did to Kara. Challenge accepted. She smirks as she pushes the brunet against the cold wall of the fortress. She gets goose bumps all over her back as it hits the wall and she lets out a quiet groan.

Kara takes Lena’s hands and put them above her head, strongly pinning Lena in place. She bites her lip looking at her, so helpless against her. She’s so turned on, Lena’s all at her mercy. Her mind is swamped with all the things she wants to do with the woman before her. She couldn't fight back even if she wanted to,… (not that she does ;) Lena hardly swallows, Kara’s so fucking hot, when she’s this rough.

_“Yeah, I can show you. Would you want that?”_

She wants her badly, she quickly nods. Kara lets go of Lena’s hands and unbuttons first buttons of the shirt to uncover brunet’s neck a bit more. After another very brief kiss she moves away from her lips, down her jaw to her neck, leaving few bite marks on her soft skin. Like an animal marking its territory. Soft moans escapes from Lena's lips as Kara is slowly getting lower and lower.

She removes the shirt completely.

_“You won’t be needing this”_

Lena’s delicate pale skin is exposed and Kara can’t help it, her lips start moving all over her naked body, hungrily, insatiable. Like she wanna feel Lena, her neck, her breasts, her belly… and with every another kiss, take all of it to her possession. Make it hers. She’s cautions to give attention to every part of Lena like no one else before her. To show all what only she can offer to her.

Lena feels how greedy Kara is, she never thought that anyone would want her this much and it´s Kara… The one she watched with others, with Mon-El, Willi... hoping no, praying to have her.. and now? Kara has her. She closes her eyes, relaxes against the wall and fully surrenders to Kara.

Blonde smiles seeing Lena’s having a good time, she slowly unzips her jeans and pulls them down.

_“Or this…”_


	3. The morning dilemma

Lena drowsily opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is **Kara**. She’s still asleep. Her head gently laid on a pillow so close Lena’s, their faces are almost touching. Lena’s first thought is to kiss the blonde, but she doesn’t act on it. With caution she looks around, trying not to wake up the woman next to her, in the process.

They are still in the fortress, which apparently has a huge bed, with very soft white silk sheets, they are lying on. Even though the bed is big, they are snuggled together on one side, their bodies intertwined, keeping each other warm. Apart from that, the rest of place is practically empty, nothing that would appear as some kind of other furniture, nothing. The space feels cold and dark. Only one lonely ray of light made its way thought the celling and now it’s illuminating the space a little.

When she gets familiar with her surroundings, she starts paying attention to herself. She feels Kara’s breath on her cheek and her arms strongly wrapped around her naked body, one around her chest and the other little lower. The blonde’s touch is possessive but also tender at the same time. Even though she’s sure they are all alone, she wants everyone to know, that Lena is hers and she´ll never let anyone else touch her, she’s the only one who can hold her, only one who can love her.

Her throat is dry, even though she just woke up, she’s tired and her whole body is sore, like after completing marathon. She hardly swallows as she remembers what happened yesterday... realizing she’s been through marathon…of sorts, last night was…

***

_“…Kara!”_

Her “ex-best friend’s” fingers are deep inside of her. She moans and whimpers with each harsh thrust. It’s a mix of pleasure and pain, the best kind. Kara’s rough, intensely pushing in and out, no mercy, no time for Lena to get steady breath in and out, but she loves every second of it, little more then she should. This is hundred times better than she ever imagined, she pictured Kara differently, definitely more gentle and loving, but that doesn’t matter now,… now she’s enjoying being fucked hard.

_“You like this, huh? Have anyone else threated you this good, as me?”_

Lena would like to answer, she tries, but Kara is going on her so hard, she can’t. Only thing she does is letting another moan out. Her not answering makes the girl of steel frustrated, she goes harder. Her voice harsh, intimidating….hot.

_“Tell me! Was there anyone better?”_

_“Ohh, n- fuck!”_

_“Answer me with your words!_

_“No- no. Yo- are best ahhh.”_

Kara is like a monster, a predator, hungry and unstoppable. Her eyes are dark red, filled with lust and madness, madness for Lena. She finally has her, she did it, after all those years of hoping. Lena’s **hers**. She just needs to hear it, from the Luthor herself.

_“You are finally mine! Only mine...”_

_“..Ah, I- ...Yes!”_

Lena can’t manage to answer properly, it’s like her mouth forgot how to function and only thing it’s capable of at this point is letting out screams and groans. The blonde can’t get enough of her, all the sounds she makes Lena do. Oh its making her just more and more crazy,… but it’s not enough she needs her to say those words. Kara with smirk written all over her face stops thrusting, allowing Lena to take a small breath, so she can fulfill Kara’s wish

_“That’s not enough, my love… I want you to say it.”_

_“Yea-h... I´m- ahh I’m yours, only yours.”_

That’s it, that’s what Kara needed to hear. While the woman underneath her is still trying to catch her breath, she starts thinking about all the things she’ll do to her tonight. She’s in for one hell of a ride.

_“Good,.. that’s my good bad girl…now you deserve a reward.”_

***

This vivid trip down the memory lane to last night is cut short by Kara’s half sleep noises.

_“Shit… that wasn´t a dream, all that happened. We- well Kara….fuck!”_

Lena whispers silently, with surprise in her voice. The blonde is babbling about how beautiful the brown-haired woman next to her is. It´s probably one of the cuties things Lena has ever seen. It´s unbelievable how strange this all feels. It’s like there isn’t one Kara anymore, but there are two in this one.

The lovable version she´s used to, always smiling and kind, that makes her feel loved and takes care of her, along with the hot bossy one from yesterday, that´s rough, frightening and takes whatever she wants.

Even though this situation confuses her, she can´t help it, she can’t lie to herself: she kinda likes it. She enjoyed last night, no she totally loved it, but something in the back of her mind reminds her that it’s not right.

She feels torn, this is amazing, but also wrong,… She took everyone’s hero and made her into something dark. She doesn’t want her to change back, she’s being selfish, she wants this version of Kara. Does this make her a bad person? Is she really the villain? Everybody was right when they said she is as evil as her family?

…but maybe just maybe being evil isn´t that bad after all. Especially when you have someone to be evil with and it´s even better when that someone is a kryptonian.

Lena’s mind is full of thoughts right now about that’s right and wrong…but she smiles realizing that Kara isn´t sleep-talking anymore, when Kara draws her closer and a sweet kiss lands on her cheek.

_“Good morning, my love… How do you feel? Did you sleep well”_

_“Yes… Feels so good waking up in your arms.”_

_“Well, you can get used to it.”_

Soft smile appears on her face and for a moment it feels like **Kara** , real Kara. All silly and sweet. Her voice so sweet, like beautiful music, but it changes back into little bit frightening tone with the next sentence.

_“So, are we to take over the world together or are we to stay right here and continue where we left off yesterday?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending for now.... Idk where I was going with it and I haven't decided what would Lee choose so, maybe if I'll have some idea I'll write sm in the future ;) Anyways thx for reading, hope you enjoed it and all feedback is welcomed, cuz I have no idea what I'm doing :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why the hell I wrote this.... (again) BYE
> 
> You can find me (and more stories) on IG = @seriesaddixt ❤


End file.
